


Some Sort of Bet

by embarrassedanon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, don't look at me, i am trash, i cannot believe myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassedanon/pseuds/embarrassedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda doesn't remember ever actually agreeing to this bet. (There should be more of this, with the actual... bet... if I can ever get myself to write it...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sort of Bet

**Author's Note:**

> im so embarrassed. i cannot believe myself. this is unedited because i cannot look at it any more. im going to puke. goodbye.

"Ngh - ah!" Allen cried out as he came all over Kanda's hand.

"That was fast." Allen could hear the smirk, despite not being able to see Kanda's face.

"A - asshole," Allen managed between gasps, Kanda still pounding into him despite Allen's having just come. Allen felt everything more clearly than ever had, his senses heightened by his orgasm. He could barely catch his breath.

"Hmph," Kanda grunted, not bothering to respond to Allen's weak insult. He wiped his hand on the sheets and brought it back up to Allen's hips, keeping his rhythm steady and practiced the whole time. He didn't show any mercy, despite being able to hear Allen's hypersensitivity in his frequent gasps.

"What - did you - expect," Allen continued breathlessly, "touching me like - like - that -"

"Shut up," Kanda dismissed him.

"I doubt - you - could," Allen had to stop talking to catch his breath when Kanda hit a particularly sensitive spot. He gritted his teeth. He knew he was doing this on purpose. "I bet - you could - AH - couldn't last longer than - that - if - if I - AH - KANDA - OH MY GOD!"

Allen threw his head back and gripped the bedsheets. He would have collapsed onto the bed completely if Kanda hadn't been holding his hips up. Kanda pounded into that spot again and again, relishing Allen's moans. He felt himself edging closer and closer to completion, but he didn't want to come yet. He stopped moving.

"Ngh - why - " Allen was silenced by Kanda's hand wrapping around his dick, somehow already hard again. After making sure Allen could hold himself up, his other hand began teasing Allen's nipples. "Ah - ah - I'm - "

"You're gonna finish twice before I've gotten the chance? Tch, someone's greedy."

Before Allen had the chance to reply, Kanda tweaked his nipple and flicked the tip of his cock with his nail, and Allen came wordlessly, his mouth open in a silent gasp.

"What was that, twice in five minutes?" Kanda mused after a moment.

"Fuck - you."

Allen felt Kanda shrug from behind him and resume moving inside him. His hands braced on either side of Allen.

"N - no - "

"Just a second," Kanda reassured him.

Allen panted painfully. It was too much stimulation. He couldn't take it.

"Gh - ," Kanda grunted as he came inside Allen. He'd been close; it had only taken a little more. But he had wanted to make Allen come first.

He extricated himself from Allen and moved to get off the bed. Allen rolled over in a flash and grabbed his arm. "Not so fast."

Kanda looked back, annoyed, but saw something in Allen's expression that made him freeze. "What."

"I bet I can make you come faster than you made me."

Kanda had a very bad feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> im still quite embarrassed. you can probably tell where this is going but im not sure i can continue because i just... oh my. i wouldn't have ended this chapter here if i had been able to write more, but i am simply too embarrassed goodbye


End file.
